


Aren't you a little old to be acting like this?

by Starkangejr



Series: I love you, I hate you, I can't be without you [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bodyswap, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkangejr/pseuds/Starkangejr
Summary: Just pure shenanigans, John knows two lovebirds when he sees em.Day 3: Body Swap of Batlanternweek2k21
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: I love you, I hate you, I can't be without you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199198
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Aren't you a little old to be acting like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Day threeeeee I'm late as HELL BUT THAT'S OKAY LATE ENTRIES ARE STILL VALID
> 
> This is yet another standalone but vague enough that it can be interpreted as the same time as the other two pieces. I hope you enjoy this fun little chapter :3

“What did I _just_ say?!” Hal’s voice shouts, anger reverberating through the ship with equally deafening and authoritative measure as he glares at a passive and pouting Batman.

“Nope! No, no no! You are _not_ pinning this on _me_. You’re the one who brought Constantine, go yell at him!” Bruce counters, almost defensive as he crosses his arms in typical Hal fashion, whenever they’re arguing.

Hal on the other hand is standing there, spine straight and more stiff than usual. The scowl on his expression could wilt flowers, if they were anywhere near plants that could be frightened to death. “Constantine isn’t the issue here! You refuse to follow instructions, if you can’t put your ego aside to work with the team, then you shouldn’t be here at all!”

“My ego?! Talk about obtuse, you brought Mister Sparkly fingers because you didn’t trust me! If that isn’t egotistical, I don’t know the meaning of the word!” Bruce’s voice has never sounded so shrill before but somehow Hal has managed to find the right pitch and distress to make it come out that way.

“You're an idiot." Hal deadpans, his expression, like ice before he crosses the space between them and wrestles a batarang out of Bruce’s hands. "And don't mess with the belt! I have everything organized without you ruining it. These are not toys."

"Relax, I won't break anything. Besides, you haven’t even offered to give me my ring back!!! You’re way more dangerous than me right now!” Bruce counters, standing up to meet Hal on the same level. They glare at each other, the tension between them practically visible and rife with their combined anger.

“Enough!” Diana interrupts, her own voice swallowing the space in the jet whole. She commands attention like no other and as she steps through the door, she turns to Constantine to give him room past her. “John, can you remedy this?”

“Oh no, luv. I’m not getting between _this_ romantic spat. They can duke it out amongst themselves, it’ll last fer ‘bout five days, give’r take. Nothing ol’ Johnny boy can do unfortunately.” Constantine shrugs before wheeling backwards, away from the ire of both Batman and Green Lantern--albeit swapped personalities-souls-bodies-what have you, the intensity is still a bit much for him. “Alright, now don’t crowd me all at once! I’m serious. This ain’t your typical curse. Shoulda let me handle it from the start an’ you wouldn’t be in this position, now would ya?”

“You can blame Jordan for that.” Hal intones, before Bruce scowls in answer and counters with his own retort.

“If you trusted the power of the Ring, everything would have been fine.”

“Constantine’s magic would have contained the blast, if you’d just _waited._ ” Hal snarks.

“Constantine’s magic would have contained the blast,” Bruce mocks him with a lilting tone before returning to annoyed, “how many times are you going to say that? You’re so annoying.”

“Don’t do that while you’re in my body.” Hal frowns, wishing upon any god at this point that his anger could bore holes into the ground.

“I’ll do as I like, you can’t stop me.” Bruce scoffs.

“Stop.” Hal warns.

“Stop~” Bruce lilts again, challenging Hal to do something about it.

“I am five seconds from punching you in the face.”

“Technically it’s your face, so go right ahead.”

“I am not spending five days like this, Constantine, FIX IT.”

“Sorry luv, your honeymoon’s gonna have to be spent like this, but don’t worry, I’ll make sure your liquor cabinet has the good stuff.” John grins as he sits back to enjoy the show.


End file.
